


Los secretos de Lily

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde pequeña Lily Luna aprendió a observar y a callar hasta que llegara el momento apropiado. Ha sido sin que su familia lo note una pequeña serpiente y esa características que asombra a su madre y familiares es la que la acerca de manera insospechada a su padre y hermanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riruyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riruyu/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
> Advertencias: Flangs, infidelidad.  
> Publicado originalmente a pedido de Riruyu en: Mi laberinto de Livejournal.  
> Prompt: "un Albus/Scorpius, con menciones de Drarry, mi estimado Harry divorciado de una infiel Ginny ¿se puede? XD"... Sin embargo, esta Ginevra se rebeló negándose a ser "mala" (o al menos sin motivo...).

 

Lily se alejó callada de la puerta, a sus cinco años si había algo que tenía claro era que cuando mamá y papá hablaban de ese Tiburcio era mejor alejarse y hacer otra cosa.

– Harry, por Merlín… –la voz sonaba cansada y cercana al llanto.

– No, Ginny. Y no te lo repetiré más.

– Pero esta farsa de vida nos destruirá a todos. –La joven bruja se oía como rota y en extremo desesperanzada. No era la primera vez que el matrimonio Potter-Weasley tenía esta particular conversación, pero nunca antes, las cosas llegaron tan lejos como en este día.

– Mis hijos tendrán a sus padres, a sus dos padres para verles crecer y para acompañar cada paso de sus vidas, ellos no…

– Ellos no son tú. ¿Es que no puedes abrir los ojos de una maldita vez? –Cortó casi resignadamente una vez más, pero sabiendo que Harry seguiría sobre el mismo tema hasta que uno de los dos se marchara de la estancia.

– ¡Gracias a Circe ellos jamás serán como yo o pasarán por lo que yo!

El tono decidido, casi obcecado del mago parado junto a la mesa de la cocina, no invitaba a decir nada más, pero Ginevra Potter estaba harta de vivir en un cuento de hadas completamente alejado de la realidad de los sentimientos que compartían su esposo y ella. Ya hacía un tiempo la venda se le había caído de los ojos, y pudo entender que su amor por Harry Potter no era el mismo que sentía por Harry esposo, le amaba ¡Merlín sabía cuánto amaba a ese hombre! Pero ya no estaba enamorada de él. ¿Cómo estarlo si ella sólo era el mal necesario para que Harry formara oficialmente parte del clan Weasley, si ella únicamente era la incubadora para la familia por la que él clamaba desde el fondo de su alma…?

No, Ginevra Potter no estaba para nada enamorada del hombre frente a ella.

– El divorcio no es el fin de la familia si hay respeto, Harry.

– ¿Cuántas veces deberé decirlo? No firmaré esos documentos. Los niños nos necesitan a ambos juntos Ginevra.

Sólo Harry sabía lo que detestaba la idea de su familia separada, del fracaso de su sueño más acariciado, de la ruina de vida que representaban esos papeles que su esposa dejara sobre la mesa hacía casi una hora. Él no daría su brazo a torcer, los niños merecían la mejor de las vidas, un hogar amoroso y la seguridad de tener a mamá y a papá a su lado.

– Ellos se irán, Harry, llegará el momento en que vayan a Hogwarts ¿Y qué quedará de nosotros para entonces?

Las lágrimas que había logrado controlar cedieron las compuertas de sus pestañas y ahora caían abundantes por las mejillas pálidas de la joven; en cada una de ellas se iban sus esperanzas de una vida mejor.

 

 *******

 

Lily Luna era una jovecita muy parecida a su madre cuando alcanzó la edad de catorce años. Ese no sería su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, lo que le permitía observar todo desde un costado sin que nadie pareciera notarlo. Allí estaban sus hermanos y Rose junto a la tía Hermione; Hugo con el tío Ron y los demás conversaban unos pasos más lejos. Vio a Albus sonreír con los ojos de esa manera que sólo él y su papá podían hacer. Siguió la verde mirada del chico, hasta la figura algo más alta y siempre elegante de Scorpius Malfoy. En verdad el rubio había cambiado desde el año anterior, era casi como si sobre el adolescente se posaran más rayos de sol y eso le hiciera destacarse de los demás, aunque Lily sabía que Scorp brillaba hasta en los lugares más oscuros, así era él y así había aprendido a quererle. Los ojos del muchachito se posaron en ella y sus labios se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa de saludo, luego de lo cual se separó calmadamente de sus padres para dar unos pasos en dirección al clan Weasley y allegados. Como si se tratara de un resorte interno, Albus inició la marcha hacia la dirección opuesta encontrando al Slytherin a mitad de camino. Lily se burló de su propio pensamiento al catalogar a Scorpius como miembro de la Casa de Salazar, cuando tanto Albus como ella vestían esos colores desde sus respectivos primeros años en el Colegio.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron unos golpecitos en la espalda y una mirada divertida que no lograba ocultar del todo el deseo compartido de verse de una buena vez lejos de tanta gente para saludarse en paz y contarse cómo habían ido las cosas en los últimos días. No era necesario tomar Adivinación para entender de qué iba la cosa entre ellos, aunque Lily apostaría su mesada a que ninguno de los adultos presentes sospechaba nada. Sin embargo, al ver el brillo especulativo en los ojos del padre de Scorp, agradeció no haber perdido hasta el último knut…


	2. Los deseos de Hary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando sale a la luz la relación de Albus y Scorpius, Harry debe enfrentarse a la realidad de que sus hijos no están cerca de él como quisiera y que su consuegro es un mago que le mueve el piso cualquier día de la semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
> Advertencias: Flangs, infidelidad.

_Potter:_

 _En vista de los últimos acontecimientos considero oportuno reunirnos. Envíame la respuesta con Osiris._

 _  
_

_Draco Malfoy._

 _  
_

Harry miró la escueta nota por enésima vez en la tarde y se imaginó los pálidos y elegantes dedos del rubio sosteniendo la pluma para escribirla. Francamente no podía culpar a Albus por todo el lío que se había formado en el Colegio cuando el viejo profesor Slughorn le encontró en la cama del heredero de los Malfoy. De sólo pensar en la piel blanca y las largas piernas del padre del muchachito Harry se ponía duro, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería para su hijo con las hormonas alborotadas y en continuo contacto con el otro chico. Desear a Draco Malfoy era un hábito que para estas alturas de su vida tenía asumido, no que alguna vez hubiera hecho algo para satisfacer la curiosidad y las ganas que le despertaba el muy maldito. Aunque también era cierto que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de intentar algo en ese sentido y de haberla tenido probablemente no la hubiera aprovechado para no darle posibilidad a Ginny de acusarle de infidelidad. Una mueca de burla hacia sí mismo se dibujó en su rostro. Nada de lo que hizo evitó que Ginevra le dejara dos años atrás por un primo de Victor Krum a quien ambos habían conocido en una visita a Charlie. Esa era la prueba de que nada está escrito en piedra según Hermione y de que todo está marcado en el destino según Luna… Lo cierto es que cuando quiso darse cuenta aquellos malditos documentos que durmieron en un cajón por casi diez años salieron a la luz por enésima vez y en esta ocasión debió firmarlos. Así acabó su matrimonio e incluso una etapa de su vida a la que no había estado dispuesto a renunciar, pero que inevitablemente dejó de lado. Así empezó un período de tirarse a lo que moviera y estuviera disponible en el Soho londinense e incluso a algún mago atractivo que no pretendiera más que una noche del afamado héroe. Para él no era fácil ser sólo un tío más con el cual pegar un polvo alguna vez, él era Harry- _el que a pesar de todo no murió_ -Potter….

  


Contestó la nota de Malfoy y mientras veía a Osiris alejarse retomó la lectura de la carta de Lily. Su hija era una Slytherin hasta el último de sus rojos cabellos y siempre parecía ir un paso por delante de los demás en todo. Ella le había prevenido de lo que podría ocurrir más temprano que tarde, sin darle demasiados detalles, es cierto, pero lo había intentado. A diferencia de James, quien únicamente vivía para el quidditch y las chicas y ni se enteró de que su hermano pequeño tenía un romance con Scorpius Malfoy al parecer desde hacía casi dos años, Lily Luna dejaba entrever ligeros detalles como para preparar el camino para cuando todo se descubriera. Definidamente no era culpa de la chica que él estuviera tan cegado por sus fracasos y por los inevitables líos en su trabajo que no pudiera ver lo que en verdad ella trataba de decirle. En fin, ya para qué torturarse con las posibles maneras de evitar que su hijo apareciera cualquier día de estos en la tapa de El Profeta o de la revista Corazón de bruja… Porque bueno, en rigor de verdad James ya había pasado por eso antes y en la última portada del semanario se podía ver a Albus con su túnica escolar sonriendo apenas a un también sonriente Scorpius bajo el título “Herederos”. Harry levantó la publicación y miró los rostros de los muchachos, había algo en el hijo de Draco Malfoy que era del todo llamativo, como una luz que emanaba del chico o… sí eso era… era como si la luz se posara en él de manera diferente. Pero de alguna manera esa misma luz llegaba a Al y le hacía verse mucho más intenso de lo que Harry jamás considerara a su hijo.

  


***

  


– Potter.

  


Harry levantó la vista del informe que había llevado consigo para leer en casa, pero que en vista de la demora de Malfoy abrió hacía un poco de tiempo. Señaló la silla frente a sí y el rubio se sentó con ese garbo que le era tan propio mientras decía algo sobre una reunión que se extendió y miraba el informe con cierto gesto de fastidio. Harry cerró el documento, puso un hechizo de confidencialidad y otro de seguridad antes de volver el pergamino al cartapacio. Todo esto sin siquiera despegar los labios o dirigirle una segunda mirada al hombre al otro lado de la mesa; no por hacerle ningún desplante sino porque no se permitiría mostrar la reacción que le provocaba cada vez la cercanía de ese cuerpo en particular.

  


– Entiendo que escogieras un lugar neutral, ¿Pero no crees que tal vez era mejor un sitio en el que no hubieran regularmente periodistas?

  


– Malfoy – casi ríe al reconocer el tono que Mione utilizaba para explicar cualquier cosa– dudo que estemos libres de la prensa en cualquier establecimiento del Mundo Mágico.

  


El suspiro exasperado casi se le escapó de entre los labios a Draco y no pudo quitar la mirada de las manos fuertes de Potter. Él adoraba cuando manos como esas recorrían su cuerpo y se adueñaban momentáneamente de su voluntad. No había que ser Merlín para adivinar la fascinación que sentía Scorpius por el pequeño de los Potter.

  


– … cuando me dijo eso.

  


¡Mierda! Potter había hablado y él ni enterado perdido en sus fantasías, lo que era algo que jamás se permitía. Hizo un gesto que ni aceptaba ni negaba nada, pero esperaba que invitara al auror a continuar hablando.

  


– Los muchachos serán castigados por las autoridades escolares, pero luego de que se reúnan con nosotros la Directora y su Jefe de Casa.

  


– Sí, también recibí la carta citándome mañana, por eso quise encontrarme primero contigo. –tras una pausa agregó– No sabía si debía invitar también a tu ex esposa.

  


– Ginny está en Rumania durante el año escolar. Es mi tiempo de custodia supongo.

  


A Draco no se le escapó el ligero tono de burla amarga que tiñó la expresión del mago y celebró la ausencia de la chica comadreja, una bella mujer hoy día si a uno le gustara ir por esa senda.

  


– En realidad debemos ponernos de acuerdo… No digas nada –cortó– lo sé, yo mismo me asombro… En fin, deberíamos presentar una especie de frente común para evitar que esto trascienda y que los muchachos reciban un castigo innecesariamente severo.

  


– Malfoy ¡Los encontraron en la cama!

  


– Durmiendo Potter, les encontraron dormidos en una misma cama.

  


– Después de follar –no pudo ni quiso evitar el tono amargado con el que habló.

  


– Probablemente, pero eso no lo puede asegurar Slughorn.

  


Harry miró al mago mienrtas la camarera tomaba el pedido de ambos. Draco Malfoy podía ser miembro del Wisengamot, podía ser un exitoso hombre de negocios y leyes, de hecho lo era; pero por sobre todas las cosas y como siempre en realidad, era el Slytherin supremo. A Harry no se le escapaba el hecho de que dos de sus hijos eran pequeñas serpientes y que Lily especialmente tenía todas las características para reinar en una casa como la de Salazar y fuera, aunque su niña se cuidaba bien de mostrar su faceta más encantadora cuando estaba rodeada de otra gente.

  


– O sea, que según tu particular interpretación de la situación ¿Si el profesor no les encontró en plena faena, no hay ofensa?

  


– Básicamente, Potter. Por otra parte, ambos son mayores y su relación es de vieja data.

  


– Yo no diría que ser amigos desde los once años cuente como “relación de vieja data”, Malfoy.

  


La mirada con que le obsequió el rubio antes de responder debió alertar a Harry, era una que veía con frecuencia en los ojos oscuros de Lily Luna.

  


– Evidentemente me refiero a sus dieciséis meses de noviazgo, Potter.

  


Las palabras y el tono de qué comes que no te enteras del rubio atravesaron el cerebro de Harry, quien sintió la punzada de un incipiente dolor de cabeza. Miró fijamente al mago frente a sí, antes de bajar la vista a su plato, cortar un trozo de carne y preguntar con la mayor calma:

  


– Y tú lo sabes desde…

  


– Oh, bien, déjame ver… Desde hace casi tres años estaban medio enamoradizcados, aunque ninguno fuera muy consciente de ello; se hicieron novios al final de quinto, pero Scorpius me informó de la situación un par de días antes de empezar sexto, dado que era imposible ocultar el flujo de llamadas y algún encuentro que lograron tener durante ese verano. Sí supongo que podemos decir que lo sé desde el principio. ¿Y tú?

  


– mmm… no, yo me enteré después –para ser más precisos desde esa mañana, sin contar con las pistas que desde siempre le diera su hija, pero Malfoy no necesitaba saber eso.

  


– Es de entender, casi coincide con tu divorcio y todo el follón con la prensa.

  


Y para colmos de males el muy maldito hasta hablaba con madurez y parecía un padre muy presente en la vida de su hijo, pensó el auror mientras acercaba la copa a sus labios. El condenado rubio era mucho más que sarcasmo y culo de infarto. Harry sabía sin temor a equivocarse que se metería en muchos líos, pero esto no terminaría sin que él se llevara a este Malfoy a la cama.


	3. Los hermanos Potter, según Lily Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily espera que la llegada de su padre a Hogwarts traiga alguna solución y algo de coherencia a todas las cosas que pasan en torno a su familia y los secretos que cada uno de ellos guarda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
> Advertencias: Flangs, infidelidad.

Lily Luna Potter era una buena alumna y, si bien no destacaba en algunas áreas, era una excelente jugadora de Quidditch, una respetable duelista –lo que su padre más de una vez supuso tenía más que ver con su espíritu competitivo y con tener dos hermanos mayores, que con ser “hija del Salvador del Mundo Mágico”– y un interesante prospecto en la clase de Pociones –cosa que Harry suponía sí había heredado de él… es decir, de Lily Potter.

Lily caminaba hacia el Gran Salón cuando oyó que alguien vio a Harry Potter ingresar al castillo. La adolescente sabía que en algún momento sucedería algo por el estilo. En rigor de verdad hasta le extrañaba que pasaran tantos meses sin que Slughorn encontrara a esos dos en algo más que estudiar o dormir. Albus y Scorpius no eran precisamente descarados, primeramente porque siendo Scorp quien era las manifestaciones muy expansivas en público no eran lo suyo y en segundo lugar por el odio visceral de Al a todo lo que pudiera ser considerado invasión a su privacidad.

Los meses que siguieron al divorcio de sus padres fueron difíciles para los tres hermanos. Aunque Ginevra y Harry se esforzaron en darles una infancia normal, no pudieron evitar que los chicos fueran el foco de atención de la prensa y de la comunidad mágica al ser hijos del Niño que vivió y la heroína de la resistencia en Hogwarts durante la Segunda Guerra. Sin embargo, el aluvión que siguió a la separación de la Pareja Perfecta, el noviazgo relámpago de Ginny con un mago extranjero y las escapadas mal disimuladas de Harry salpicaron indefectiblemente a los tres adolescentes y sus fotografías aparecían con regularidad en las portadas de varias publicaciones.

James se lo tomó con filosofía. Lily sabía que mucha gente se dejaba encandilar por la sonrisa bonachona y el brillo de picardía en la mirada de su hermano y consideraba que James era el más despreocupado de los Potter. Nada más lejos de la realidad. James no se mostraba tal cual era ante casi nadie, pero sus hermanos le conocían y sabían que el león en la insignia de su uniforme escolar sólo era el reflejo del corazón del chico. Nadie sabría todo lo que hizo el muchacho por el bienestar de los dos más pequeños en esas temporadas en que sus padres atravesaban crisis e ingenuamente asumían que ninguno de ellos notaba. A Lily le resultaba llamativo que siendo James tan particularmente manipulador, hubiera terminado en Gryffindor; luego sólo debía ver la clase de mago que era su hermano para aceptar que el Sombrero no se equivocó. James salía con regularidad en alguna nota de prensa, ya sea que obtuvo alguna victoria con su equipo, ya sea que anduvo de fiesta o solamente por ser él mismo.

Albus era distinto. Mucho más reservado, más esquivo en sus afectos y demostraciones que el mayor de ellos. Al era el vivo retrato de su padre, lo que quizás fuera la causa de su manera de ser. Ya de por sí, ser el hijo de Harry Potter no era tarea sencilla y si encima resultabas la imagen del héroe a tu edad los periodistas –y los magos y brujas en general– buscarían en ti a la persona que no eras. Al detestaba la exposición pública, si bien entendía la necesidad de asistir a determinados eventos o comportarse de maneras que no le eran del todo propias, si ello implicaba algún beneficio para él o para los suyos. Cuando Lily vio la portada con la fotografía tomada en una de las últimas salidas a Hogsmeade de Scorp y Al, supo que los problemas no tardarían en llegar. Porque si había una característica que Lily admiraba en su hermano precisamente era la capacidad de anticipación.

Nada de esto era casual y Lily lo sabía. Sólo quedaba esperar que sus padres lograran ver las cosas como las veía ella. Porque el secreto mejor guardado de Lily era su competencia a la hora de observar y analizar las situaciones.  
Si su padre estaba a estas horas en el castillo seguramente fuera por la llamada escandalizada de la directora, contra toda esperanza la chica deseaba que su padre se concentrara en facilitarle las cosas a Al y no en la justicia del castigo que quisieran imponerle por el sencillo hecho de estar enamorado y harto de ocultarlo porque “mamá está recuperando su vida”, “papá tiene el peso de la seguridad de todos sobre sus hombros”, “los Weasley son enemigos naturales de los Malfoy…” y toda otra causa válida o no que le mantenía callado desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

¡Y por favor que el señor Malfoy vistiera alguna de sus túnicas holgadas! Porque, en caso contrario no había Merlín en el mundo que lograra arrancar los ojos de su padre de las piernas y culo del mago rubio.


End file.
